Can I ask you a question?
by 2k stacks Nasus
Summary: "Teemo, we have been best friends at the Institute for the longest time now. There's no one else in this whole world that I trust more than you... But, I feel there's more in us than just friendship. So please Teemo, can I ask you a question?" [TeemoXTristana] or TNT for short. I DON'T own League of Legends, Riot does.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Confession

**Chapter 1: Drunk Confession**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so please give me constructive criticisms if you have any. Thank you! League of Legends belongs to Riot, I don't own anything!**

* * *

Cool autumn breezes flow through the Summoner's Rift. Red leaves paint the jungles of the rift like a tranquil picture. With the soothing wind flowing through her hair, a yordle with silver hair pulls the final trigger of her rocket launcher onto the huge red nexus crystal. The crystal immediately shatters upon impact. A second later, wild shoutings and cheerings can be heard from thousands of people on the stands. The annoucer's voice echoes through the rift.

"Blue team victory!"

Tristana grins cheekily. She can feel someone pat her back. She turns around to see all her teammates looking at her with pride and joy in their eyes.

"Excellent job Tristana ma' girl, yer done makin' this old timer proud!"

Corki is the first to congratulate her.

"I knew you could do it Trist!"

Then comes Rumble.

"I hate to say this, but you did well enough rocket girl."

Veigar sounds a bit forced but she can sense sincerity in his voice.

Lastly, the one who did an amazing job proctecting her throughout the match.

"You were amazing Tristy!"

Teemo says cheerfully, flashing her the shinniest smile ever. Tristana can feel her face heating up a bit.

"Thanks everyone. I really couldn't have made that last play if it wasn't for you all."

It is true, at the last team fight, everyone distracted the opponents long enough for her to sneak into the base and laid off on the open Nexus.

Everyone smiles cheerfully. They had beaten the Zaunites. They are going to the finals with the Noxians next week.

"This cause for a celebration! Drinks on me!"

Rumble says cheerfully, earning shouts of approval from the yordles.

The bar is pretty crowded tonight. Many champions from Demacia to Ionia come to congratulate the yordles on their impressive victory over the Zaunites.

"To Bandle City!"

Rumble shouts as he picks up another glass and cheers with the other yordles.

"To Bandle City!"

The atmosphere around the group is lively. Rumble energetically taking drinks after drinks. Kennen is chatting with Poppy about the Noxians' recent win against Shadow Isle, Corki, Ziggs and Heimerdinger talking about some new bomb experiments. Lulu is trying to snuggle with Veigar much to the tiny master of evil's dismay. Tristana occasionally joins in to some conversations between the yordles. Teemo is the most quiet one. He still has a lot on his mind, occasionally zoning out before Tristana mentioning him.

Everyone in the bar has so many drinks that they soon fall asleep on the ground or face down on the tables. Everyone, except two people: Gragas, because he's Gragas and Teemo because he only had one drink. He takes a look around him. Corki is snoring peacefully on the ground. Rumble has his face down onto the table, Poppy sleeping next to him. Veigar and Lulu are cutely snuggling on the couch. He swear if the wicked mage was awake, that will most likely never happen. He remembers that Kennen, Ziggs and Heimerdinger left a bit earlier. Lastly, he sees Tristana asleep on the chair next to him with a smile on her face. This makes his heart flutters, seeing his cute best friend sleeping so soundly. Wait... since when did he start thinking that she's cute? Though the smell of alcohol coming from her makes him a little nauseous. Tempted to just leave her be, Teemo just can't leave his best friend like this. He carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Huh... is this the angels taking me away?"

Teemo chuckles softly at his friend's sleep talking.

"No Tristy, this is your friend Teemo."

She shivers lightly in his arms.

"Teemo huh?"

She giggles lightly.

"Have I ever told that you're really cute?"

Teemo flinches at this. Tints of red slowly creeping up on his face.

"You are the cutest guy I've ever met."

He can feel his face heat up even more. Shaking his head to try and snap out of it. He started heading towards the girls dorm.

"Teemo, do you like me?"

This question makes him flinch even more. It didn't help that he was passing by Nidalee at that time. She overheard Tristana and shot him a 'that's cute' expression. Grimacing when thinking about how he's gonna deal with all the rumors tomorrow, he pressed on.

"Teemo..."

'Oh no, here we go again.'

"...I like you a lot."

Teemo feels his heart races when the sentence came out of his friends mouth. He wants to just wake her up and ask for real but doesn't have the courage to.

Is this true? Does Tristana like him?

'No, she's just drunk, she's not making any sense.'

Finally, Teemo is able to reach Tristana's room. He reaches for her pocket and pulls out the key. Getting in the room, he immediately places Tristana gently down her bed. After pulling the blanket over her and making sure that she's comfortable, Teemo turns to leave. But something is pulling his left arm back, preventing him from leaving. Tristana is hugging his left arm tightly, murmuring something.

"Please, don't go..."

Teemo looks at her, his heart torn. Part of him want to just turn around and leave, the other part telling him that he just can't leave her like this, even if she's drunk. Sighing loudly, Teemo curses his goodwill before lying down in bed next to her. Pulling the blanket over her, he reaches out and turns off the lights.

"Goodnight Trist."

He receives a grumble followed by light snoring in response, making him chuckle. He closes his eyes and tries to enter the dreamrealm but can't. His mind is still what Tristana has said earlier. She said she liked him and asked if he liked her too. Teemo knows from the bottom of his heart, the romantic affection for Tristana exists. But is he willing to let know? Probably with time, eventually he'll be able to gather the courage to tell her. As these thoughts runs his mind, he feels Tristana holds on to his arm mire tightly.

'One day Trist, I'll tell you.'

He eventually also falls asleep.

Tristana wakes up groggily as the bright daylight shines into her eyes and the odd feeling of missing warmth on her skin. Rubbing her eyes off of fatigue, she looks around. Surprisingly, she is in her room. She's pretty sure she went to the bar with the yordles last night and had a lot of drinks. How the hell did she even get back here on her own? Strange... She doesn't recall walking back to her room.

Eventually getting her mind off the topic, she gets up and stretches. The sun was pretty high up which means she slept in. It's not a big deal as there are no matches today. Their grand final match against Noxus doesn't start until next week, leaving plenty of time to relax and practice.

Taking a sniff at her body, she flinches when inhaling the smell off alcohol.

'I need a shower.'

Quickly getting into the shower, she rinses off any fatigue of last night along with the horrible alcohol odor on her body. As she's getting out of the shower, she hears someone knocking on the door. Quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself up, she rushes for the door.

"Coming!"

It's Teemo on the door. He has a cheerful grin on his face and is holding a plastic bag containing something.

"Morning Tristy!"

He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Teemo!"

She opens the door fully to let him in. But she notices that he isn't coming in but just staring at her with a tint of pink on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He simply points to her towel. It's a bit small so it doesn't cover her up fully, leaving several parts little to the imagination. Noticing that, Tristana feels her face heating up as she quickly covers herself behind the door.

"Ahh sorry! Just give me a minute!"

She's sweating profusely, her face red as a tomato.

"Oh! It's fine! I'm just... passing by to drop some breakfast off for you as might... sleep in from last night."

He sounds rather awkward.

"Oh, thank you Teemo."

Tristana shyly reaches out to grab the plastic bag Teemo handing her.

"Well I'll be off. Have a good day Trist."

With another blush on his face, he turns and walks towards the exit to the dorm. Closing the door, Tristana can still feel the heat on her face. After getting herself dressed in her casual clothes, she opens the bag that Teemo brought her. It was a lightly grilled cheese sandwich, Caesar salad and a packed cup of iced cappuccino, her favorite breakfast. Touched by Teemo's goodwill, she happily eats the breakfast. After finishing the last of the cappuccino, Tristana cleans up the bag and heads outside for a walk. She was at the entrance to the dorm when she met Nidalee. The huntress looks at her mischievously.

"So, how was last night with Teemo? Was he good?"

Confused by the question, Tristana can't help but raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The huntress looks at her disappointingly.

"Don't tell me you don't know Teemo carried you back last night! I think he even slept in your room with you too!"

This hits her like an Ult from Sion.

"Wait... he WHAT?!"

Nidalee giggles playfully.

"He even tried bribing me into not telling you."

"Wow..."

Tristana didn't think Teemo would go so far as to bringing her back to her room from a hangover. He even went out the way to get her her favorite breakfast. She feels her heart melting with how he cares for her. Though part of her was ready to die from embarrassment when knowing he slept in her room with her last night.

"Oh, I even heard you asking him if he likes you and tell him you like him when he was carrying you home."

Ok, she's definitely ready to die from embarrassment. She said such things?! Oh, how much she wishes that she can just dig a hole and bury herself under it. How can she have the courage to talk to him now?

With a smirk on her face, Nidalee walks away. Tristana is about to ask her for assurance on this topic but she already disappeared.

'I'm gonna need to talk to someone about this.'

* * *

 **If you read the whole way through, I'm very much thankful. I'm just a newbie so probably isn't good with writing yet but I'll try to improve with time and contrusctive criticisms.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not Her Fault

**Chapter 2: It's Not Her Fault**

 **A/N: I'm really glad the first chapter had positive feedbacks, makes me more pumped up to writing some more! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

The finals between Bandle City and Noxus is starting. Everyone on both teams has their minds set on winning. This is definitely not the game that anyone wants to lose their focus. Everyone, except Tristana...

She has just received terrible news that her grandma fell sick and might not make it. Her parents have told her this yesterday and told her to head home first thing tommorow. She hasn't told anyone about this. With her mind still on this topic, she wasn't entirely focused in this match. She often miss out on farm and was pressured a lot by Draven and Sion.

"Hey Tristy!"

She snaps out of her thoughts when hearing a familiar voice calling out to her. It's Teemo looking at her with a worried expression.

"You okay? You don't seem to well today."

"Huh... Oh, sorry! Just a little tired from last night, didn't get much sleep."

She replies in a fake tired voice. Teemo looks at her suspiciously, his eyebrows raised. He can tell by her expressions and actions that she was lying. He'll have to something about this or else this match isn't going to end well for them. That's when he receives signals from Veigar telling that Cassiopeia is not in the mid lane. He quickly checks the two wards he placed along the river. He quickly spots out a serpentine body slithering towards them along with a figure holding a blade.

"Tristy..."

However, he doesn't receives a response from Tristana, she has once again zoned out.

"Tristana!"

This snaps her out of her trance.

"We need to retreat now!"

He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the turret. However, it's two late. Riven jumps out of the brush her eyes locked onto Tristana. From behind, Cassiopeia appears with her eyes glows green. Knowing what this means, Teemo immediately uses his body to cover Tristana's eyes.

"Rocket jump away n..."

He can't finish the sentence before his whole body turns into stone. Half a second later, he's crushed in half under Riven's blade. Terrified, Tristana quickly activates her rocket jump but felt something pulled her back mid-jump. It was Darius' axe, pulling her towards him. She's on the ground, completely helpless against the three monsters in front of her. She closes her eyes, waiting for Darius' axe to eventually slam down onto her. But, it never comes. She opens her eyes to see Darius blasted to smithereens by Veigar's Primordial Burst. The mage then cast an Event Horizon on the other two champions, stunning them in place just in time for Rumble to step out of the jungle and land an Equalizer on both of them, slaying them both.

"You okay Trist?"

Rumble asks her with genuine concern in his voice.

"I... I'm..."

"You're not okay."

Veigar has cut her off, his evil voice dead serious.

"You have been zoning out for the entire match, you didn't hear your support's warning, you haven't even made much progress on fighting your enemies!"

Veigar snaps angrily at her while she doesn't know what to do except for hanging her head in shame at his harsh words. He's right, it was her fault that Teemo was slain in this situation.

"Hey, don't blame her for this, she was outnumbered."

She can hear Rumble at her defense. Though touched by his defense, she isn't happy about it.

"It was definitely her fault!"

Now Rumble and Veigar are having a standoff, all of which makes her even more guilty.

"Quit it you two."

The two angry yordles stop to see Teemo, now respawned walking towards them.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine."

Tristana can feel her heart torn between guilt and appreciation.

"I haven't done the best job of vision control and protecting my carry. I'll take full responsibility for this one."

This and Teemo's stern gaze was enough for the two to break up and silently return to their positions. With the two gone, Tristana is left with an awkward situation of how to thank Teemo for all this.

"Thanks... Teemo... I... I really screwed this up... didn't I?"

He looked at her with the most assuring look on her face.

"It's okay Tristy, just remember to focus more on the match okay?"

Smiling relieved in response, Tristana happily nods at him. She's going to get her mind off this. They still have a match to win!

After another two hours of intense fights, sieges and defenses, the result of the finals has finally been revealed.

"And, the championship goes to... NOXUS!"

An odd silence covers the whole rift. Only small cheerings can heard from Noxians and Zaunites champions. The Noxians, with cocky grins on their faces, pour out of the rift in fits of laughter and their own cheering.

In contrast, a gloomy air spreads through the yordles. They have tried so hard...

Only one of the Noxians comes over to them. It was the white-haired blade wielder.

"That was a great match, you guys really made us try our butts off."

However, not every yordle is responding to this.

"Thanks Riven. Hopefully we can have a rematch soon."

Only Teemo was willing to the polite Noxian. Noticing mood of the yordles, Riven quickly nods to Teemo and turns to leave.

Poppy is smashing her hammer onto the ground angrily. Rumble is trying so hard not to fire an Equalizer at the cocky Noxians. Veigar is no less angry than the two, but he knows what caused this lost of theirs.

"You!"

Veigar points towards Tristana, who was on her knees panting, with a scorning expression.

"Just because of you not focusing on the match caused us this championship!"

Usually, Tristana doesn't care about harsh words, especially from Veigar. However, she acknowledges that she was the one to blame this time.

"I told you don't blame her for this!"

Rumble is the first to step into her defense.

"This lost is caused by all of us not being good enough, not particularly anyone's fault."

Poppy also defends her but with a less angry fashion.

Veigar stares at these two with mad eyes that rival ones of twisted Zaunites.

"You two are unbelievable!"

Lulu has rushed to hold him back from doing anything crazy. Watching this unfold, Tristana cam feel tears welling up on her amber eyes. They fall freely down her face as she lets out sobs. The guilt she's feeling towards her comrades along with the news about her grandmother is simply too much for her. This shocks everyone because Tristana was never one to easily cry, even from guilt.

"Everyone..."

Teemo says calmly as he steps towards Tristana, patting her back.

"As I said before, Tristy is not one to blame. Heck if anyone is, it will be me! I didn't do a good enough job of protecting her throughout the match."

Tristana stops sobbing to look up at him, receiving a soothing smile from her best friend.

"It's okay Tristy... Let's find something to drink okay?"

Still sniffing, she nods at his offer. Taking her hand, Teemo yanks her up on her feet and leads her towards to cafeteria. Rumble looks at him, jealousy in his eyes but is stopped from interrupting them by Poppy.

Teemo bought her and himself a can of grape soda. Sitting down on one of the tables by the window, Teemo starts the conversation.

"Tristy, what's going on? What's been bothering you?"

Sighing reluctantly, Tristana takes a sip of her soda before starting.

"My grandma... she fell seriously ill... she... she might not make it..."

Her eyes once again well up with tears.

"I... I'm sorry... I'm getting... emotional again... I..."

She's cut off by Teemo's warm and comforting embrace, his soft fur rubbing against her face.

"It's okay to cry Tristy."

Not bothering to hold back her tears anymore, she let them fall freely down her face as she returns Teemo's embrace.

"It's okay Tristy, everything is okay..."

...

...

Teemo is standing at the entrance of the Institute, facing Tristana, who has packed up for a trip back to Bandle city.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you Tristy?"

She shakes her head appreciatively in response.

"It's fine. Thank you... for being the best best friend ever."

Teemo smiles brightly.

"Yeah."

Tristana turns to leave.

"I'll see you in a few weeks!"

Teemo smiles at her, this time not as enthusiastic.

"Yeah, see ya Tristy... say hi to your family for me..."

"I will!"

As he watches her running through the fields to the distant train station, he feels something inside his heart stings. His head already filled up with thoughts about her.

'No, it's not time yet. But soon Tristy...'

Unbeknownst to him, a certain mischievous yordle has watched the whole scene as it unfolds. From his expression, she's pretty sure what she has been assuming is true.

"Come on Pix, let's go tell the others."

* * *

 **I'll be putting some light fluff in every chapter, just to keep them nice. Feel free to give me any suggestions about filler chapters or give me advice on my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blitz Beatdown

Chapter 3: Blitz Beatdown

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who follows, favorites, reviews and reads this story to this point. It's really flattering for me to think about it. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: Some (censored) swearing.**

* * *

Teemo's drinking his morning tea while waiting patiently as the train comes into his view. It's still very early in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet. Taking another sip of his sunflower tea, he spots a familiar figure in the first carriage. He can recognize that silver hair of hers anywhere. As the train comes to a stop at the station, Tristana groggily walks out. She didn't get much sleep last night on the train, only about an hour of shut eye. The trip was pretty rough and the fact that she sat next to a crying baby and an obnoxiously loud restless businessman didn't help. Letting out a huge yawn, she looks around. The station is pretty much empty except for a few staff in the Institute waiting for supply.

The cold early morning air hits her face, making her sneeze. Unexpectedly, she feels a furry hand touches her shoulder.

"Did you have a good trip?"

She turns her head in the direction of the familiarly sweet voice.

"Hey Teemo..."

Her tired voice along with the huge yawn following gives away the answer to Teemo.

"Seems like you had a pretty rough night."

"Yeah..."

She says while trying to wash away a wave of fatigue.

"...didn't get much sleep... I think... I'm gonna pass out... any minute..."

She said as the tiredness finally gets to her. Quickly letting her falls asleep on his shoulder, Teemo chuckles lightly. He picks her up around his back a carries her towards the van parked nearby. Thank the gods he was able to borrow it from a staff of the Institute. After placing her on the shotgun seat, he puts her bag onto the back and sits down on the driver seat. They starts heading back towards the Institute. On the way back, he could feel Tristana murmurs something like:

"Mom... Can I have another grilled cheese sandwich?"

Or even:

"But dad, I didn't mean to blow the house down."

Holding himself from laughing loudly as it might wake her up, Teemo mentally sighs at his friend's antics, always sleep talking. Finally arriving at the Institute after half an hour of driving. Parking the van back in place, he once again picks Tristana up. Getting out of the van, he tosses the key to the nearby staff.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the car Joel. And also, could you bring that bag to Tristana's room at nine?"

Receiving a nod from Joel, Teemo smiles and heads to Tristana's room. To think that this is the second time this month that he carries her back to her room while she's asleep is crazy. But he never really mind about it.

...

...

Tristana wakes up as there's a knock on the door.

'Wait... I passed out at the train station!"

Shooting up from her sleep, she's surprised to see that she's back in her room at the Institute.

'How the hell did I get here?'

Another knock on the door makes her snap out of her thought.

"Coming!"

She opens the door to be met with an Institute staff.

"Oh, morning... Joel, is it?"

The young Demacian staff nodded.

"Yes miss Tristana. Mister Teemo told me to bring to bring you your bag at nine."

He hands her the bag and turns to leave.

"Thanks Joel."

Closing the door, her mind is now back to the thought she had earlier. Reluctantly putting her bag down next to her bed, she spots a small plastic bag at her nightstand along with a note.

'I got you your breakfast.'

She recognizes the hand-writing as Teemo's.

'Wait, so Teemo brought me back here?'

The silver haired yordle blushes a bit at the thought of Teemo brings her back for the second time. Opening the bag, she takes out the grilled cheese sandwich and munches on it with joy. Teemo always knows how to make her heart warm. Finishing the last of her breakfast and clean it up, Tristana changes her outfit into a white T-Shirt that has the logo of Piltover University which she received from a visit there a few years ago and baggy camo trousers. Putting her signature goggles on the top of her head, she reaches for her rocket launcher and leaves the room.

Walking down the hallway to the shooting range, she notices several champions look at her snickering and gossiping about something she can't quite make out. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, she keeps on walking past them. However, it seems like everyone is doing the same thing which is making her feel uncomfortable.

'Well this is peculiar.'

Annie is chatting with Amumu when she sees Tristana walking by.

"Hey Tristana!"

The Megling Gunner turns around and looks at her.

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

Annie has a mischievous look on her face, revealing to Amumu what she's about to do.

"No, don't it Annie!"

The little fire mage ignores her friend's warning.

"Teemo and Tristy, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She says in a singsong voice, making several nearby champions snicker.

Tristana blushes at this. As much as she's embarrassed, she's also confused.

'Is this what everyone's talking about?'

Seeing the expression on Tristana's face, Annie laughs aloud while Amumu just facepalm.

Everyone else is starting to chat louder about this, making her feels overwhelmed. She needs to see Teemo and ask about this. With that in mind, she rushes through the snickering champions. Not looking where she's going, she soon bumps into someone, or rather something, and falls on her back.

"Oh sorry Trist! I didn't see you there."

It was Rumble, he was, for some reasons, in his signature mech.

"Oh, it's fine Rumble. I'm just not paying a lot of attention anyway."

Rumble wants to help her up but can't since he's in his mech.

"Did you get back this morning?"

"Yeah, Te..."

She immediately cut her sentence when she realizes who she's talking to. Knowing Rumble, he will just be incredibly jealous and go pick on Teemo for it.

"Ahh... Telma... gave me a lift back. She's a... staff of the Institute."

Rumble raises an eyebrow at her suspicious answer.

"For the six years I've been here, I don't know any Telma in the staff, she must be new then."

Tristana is sweating profusely. Her head clearly soaked from all the sweat.

'For the sake of the world don't figure it out Rumble!'

"Yeah... she just started... last week."

Now Rumble was eyeing her like a mother eyeing her kids to see who has eaten the last piece of apple pie. And believe it or not, Tristana had been in that situation. Trying to look natural while her neck is sweating like she is in a sauna is no easy feat to pull off.

"Oh well, gotta introduce myself to her soon."

Hearing this, Tristana instantly eases up.

"Yeah... you should... She's really nice."

Rumble put on a happy smile but somehow Tristana can almost spot a hint of well-hidden anger in it.

"So, do you want to get something to drink, I had just gotten back from practice."

Tristana's mind immediately scrolls through her list of excuses, searching for a liable one but eventually draws a blank.

"Oops, sorry Rumble but I have... an important business to attend to right now... Maybe some other times?"

Okay, who thought 'important business' was a good excuse. However, to her surprise, Rumble actually doesn't seem too skeptical.

"Oh bummer. Well I guess I'll see you later then."

Smiling with relief, Tristana happily answers.

"Sure thing Rumble, see ya."

She waved to him before rushing off like she has six boots of swiftness on.

Unbeknownst to her, as soon as she leave, Rumble's expression immediately changes to one of absolute irritation. He knows she was lying basing from her reaction and the rumors that have spreading around about her and a certain annoying yordle that has been his rival since forever.

'That motherf***er Teemo! I swear one day I will burn you to ash!'

He angrily storms off, not noticing a certain steam golem in the way. Bumping hard into the mechanical monster from Zaun, he almost fell off his mech. Still angry about the run in with Tristana, he reactively smacks the steam golem hard with his mech.

"Stupid worthless peace of junk! Get the hell out of my way!"

He then proceeds to push past the unresponsive piece of mechanics. What he doesn't know is that by smacking Blitzcrank, he accidentally knocked out one of the golems wire. That was the wire installed by the Institute to ensure Blitzcrank stays stable both in and out of a match.

...

"Teemo!"

The yordle scout turns to the direction of the call to see Tristana there panting.

"Uh... what's..."

Before Teemo can finish his sentence, Tristana has hastily shoved him out to the nearby balcony and shut the door behind them. After looking around to make that nobody can overhear their conversation.

"It's there something wrong Tristy?"

Tristana stops looking around and face the confused yordle.

"Well, do you know that every champion in the Institute is now gossiping about us?"

Teemo's already confused expression turns even more confused.

"What's wrong with them talking about us?"

Tristana left eye twitch slightly as she facepalm herself in irritation.

"Teemo, sometimes I wonder why can you be so childishly oblivious."

"Hey! I'm not oblivious! Maybe..."

Tristana rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Alright, since you don't get it, let me say it details."

Tristana stops before clearing her throat.

"Everyone in the Institute is now talking over us being a couple."

Teemo somehow is still oblivious to this, or is he?

'I know Tristy don't like me playing dumb but it's not the time I tell her yet.'

He knew everything from the beginning, from who spreaded the rumors to how it has spreaded through the two weeks that Tristana was gone. But still, he doesn't want her to know.

"What?"

Tristana is about to slap him across the face to break him out of it when they hear the announcer talking.

"Attention everyone. Blitzcrank the great steam golem has gone rampage. For safety reasons, we recommend you to evacuate and keep out of the main hall until we can fix the situation. Thank you very much."

They look at each other, worried. They are now in the middle of the main hall so it's not easy to get out quickly.

Noticing the also worried look on his friend's face, Teemo immediately tries to look comforting.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Teemo grabs Tristana hand and started running. The two rush through the empty hallway while trying their best to not make any sound. It's hard to pull off since Tristana isn't wearing her sneakers and she also has her rocket launcher on her.

About halfway through the hallway, Tristana looks back. What she sees immediately shock her, a Rocket Grab coming right at them. Instinctively, she pushes Teemo out of the way but got her grabbed instead. Teemo turns around after being pushed by Tristana to see her struggling to escape in Blitzcrank's hand. The steam golem was intensely fuming off steam and instead of the usual white eyes, its eyes are blood red.

"Let me go you oversized car!"

From the looks of it, Blitzcrank isn't going to let her go soon but rather squeezing her harder. Teemo looks around him, considering his options. He immediately see Tristana's rocket launcher on the ground but doesn't even pick it up. Rather, he instinctively yells at the steam golem and fire a poison dart at it.

"Hey Blitzcrank! Why not attack me you oversized scrap pile!"

The golem's eyes turns into a darker shade of red and let go of Tristana. It changes to the little furry yordle in front of it. It launches a swift Rocket Grab at Teemo but the yordle barely dodges it. Teemo fires a few darts at the steam golem but they bounce off harmlessly. Blitzcrank immediately sprints towards Teemo with a Power Fist, knocking the poor yordle skyward.

Tristana is about to go in and help Teemo but she was picked up by something else. It takes her a second to realize Rumble has picked her up with his mech and carry her towards the exit. And to Rumble's expectation, she tries to get out of the mech's grip.

"Let me go Rumble, I need to help him!"

Very faintly but Rumble could see slips of tears in the corner of her eyes. Thus made Rumble even more angry. He even wishes that Blitzcrank can just do him a favor and kill Teemo for him.

"I'm sorry Trist, but we have to get you out first."

Tristana struggling really hard, she's trying everything to escape from Rumble but simply couldn't. Tears of hopelessness flows down her face as she's carried out of the hallway. Rumble finally decides to put her down in front of everyone. Tristana doesn't care about what everyone might think, she just continues sobbing.

"It's there anyone left in there?"

Rumble wants to lie that nobody's in there but figures Tristana will just outright hate him if he does.

"Teemo, he's still in there."

A few gasp could be heard from the crowd followed by chattering.

"Poor little guy..."

"Hope his soul rest upon the heavens..."

All these words are starting to make Tristana furious. Her teeth grinds against each other, her hands curl up into fists. Her sobbing becomes louder...

"I'm going in there to shut Blitzcrank down and rescue Teemo. I'm gonna need two volunteers."

Tristana immediately stops crying.

"I'm coming."

Heimerdinger looks at her worried.

"Are you sure Tristana? You're not looking too good."

However, a determined look on her face assures him.

"I'm fine. Just let me get in there."

Rumble immediately disapproves.

"Trist, you can't..."

Tristana feel something washes over her, it feels like anger but a lot worse. She shots him a look that can kill.

"Shut up Rumble."

Rumble gulps slightly. His face starts dripping with sweat.

From the crowd, they see Thresh walks over to them.

"I'm going too. Maybe I can help."

Heimerdinger nods to him.

"Alright, let's go in then."

They all rushes into to main hall and it doesn't take them long to find Blitzcrank and Teemo. The poor yordle is on the floor, about to pass out anytime. His eyes are half-opened, his body is battered and covered in bruises, static can be seen running through his body. Tristana gasps as she can feel her heart drops at the scene. Thresh instinctively throws a Dark Passage lantern at Teemo. Thankfully, Teemo was conscious enough to hold onto the latern. Thresh immediately pulls the yordle towards him.

"Tristana, get him out of here."

She doesn't need to hear it twice and immediately carry him out. She doesn't mind that he's a bit heavier than her rocket launcher, she can still hold onto him.

"Please be okay..."

She takes one final look at the other two. Thresh throws a Death Sentence to restrain the rampaging golem while Heimerdinger disables it with a pulse grenade and slowly approaches it. Silently thanking the two, Tristana continues carrying the now unconscious yordle outside.

...

...

Rumble angrily throws a wrench at his pile of leftover parts.

"Motherf***er!"

Just thinking about what happened today makes him want to burn the whole Institute down. Tristana's mad at him and all she cares about is that little sh**head of a yordle.

Picking up a prototype flamethrower, he furiously fires it at a nearby training dummy.

"I swear, one day you will end up like this dummy Teemo."

He says menacingly as the dummy was nothing left but ash.

...

'Where am I?"

Teemo groggily thinks as he awakens from his unconsciousness. His vision is blinded by the bright daylight. For a second, he thinks he's upon the heavens, until his visions come back to him. He is in the infirmary, a place he has been in a couple of times but never this serious. He feels himself covered with bandages and plasters. His whole body feels sore. Plus, his left leg feels heavy, and surprisingly warm.

"Huh?... Teemo... you woke up!"

Tristana shots awake from the sleepiness and turns to look at Teemo with relief.

"How long... have I been out for?"

His soreness can be heard clearly in his voice.

"...Three days."

She notices that he look a bit surprised but probably can't really show because of his injuries.

"Wow... So what happened, did anyone else get hurt?"

Tristana smiles at her friend's antics, always placing others' safety ahead of his.

"It's... a long story, I'll... tell you later."

She says between yawns.

"How much... sleep have you... gotten lately Tristy?"

Worries for her clearly shows in his voice.

"Oh... don't mind me Teemo."

Teemo smiles as he can see that his friend's about to pass out any moment.

"It's okay Tristy, you can sleep for as long as you want."

Tristana, with her eyes almost closed, still tries to respond to him.

"No... I have to look after... you..."

She slowly gives in to the slumber as she puts her head on Teemo's left leg.

"Sleep tight Tristy."

Teemo says with a slight chuckle.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. From now on, I think I'll be posting one chapter every week since schoolyear is starting.**


End file.
